Wings Family
by RASSALAS
Summary: Deciciones, cuando los seres mas importantes para ti se encuentran en peligro, cada decision que tomes cmabiara el curso completamente, piensa bien que haras, pues lo hecho no puede cambiarse, en especial cuando es un problema al que nunca te hubieras imaginado meterte...


WINGS FAMILY

Dicen que las cosas más bellas de la vida les suceden a las personas más buenas del mundo, y que estas a su vez acaban siendo felices. En mi caso esto fue un poco diferente, ahora al final de mi vida creo que debo reflexionar acerca de lo que otras personas sueñan con conocer, y que yo sigo maldiciendo de haber hecho.

Todo comenzó una fría noche de verano, fuera de casa llovían rayos del cielo, era la peor tormenta eléctrica de los últimos años; desde pequeño el ver como los rayos iluminaban las nubes sobre mi me fascinaba, me encantaba ver cómo eran iluminadas en un momento para al siguiente ver solo oscuridad, como las extrañas formas de las nubes danzaban con ayuda del viento como si de una obra de teatro se tratara. Esa noche yo estaba sentado en una silla mirando por la venta aquel espectáculo, este era diferente al de otras veces; los rayos descendían hasta tocar el suelo a solo unos cientos de metros de mi ventana, había de todas las formas posibles: en ocasiones solo se lograba ver una sola línea, en otras un rayo se expandía totalmente cayendo en diferentes lugares del campo en el que se encontraba mi hogar. Se podía sentir como la estática erizaba el cabello.

En cierto momento algo totalmente extraño sucedió, un sector de las nubes comenzó a iluminarse con una luz constante de color blanco, y de entre ellas descendió una esfera dejando una estela de luz blanca, descendía a una velocidad constante, a primera vista parecía ser un meteorito, pero no descendía a la velocidad suficiente para ser uno, y justo antes de tocar la copa de los árboles se detuvo completamente. Allí estaba, esa extraña esfera se encontraba levitando sobre los arboles del bosque hasta que un rayo la impacto y se apagó completamente; logre escuchar como algunas ramas de los árboles se rompían, indicando que algún objeto había caído sobre ellos. Mi primer pensamiento fue correr y revisar que era lo que había pasado, pero salir de casa con tanto rayo sería prácticamente un suicidio, decidí esperar al día siguiente.

La noche fue eterna, mi cama se volvió incomoda, mi mente daba cientos de giros pensando en que había sido eso, que era lo que me encontraría, la mañana llego tarde, me levante con los primeros rayos de sol que se filtraban a través de las nubes grises que habían quedado de la tormenta, salí corriendo de mi casa dirigiéndome hacia el bosque detrás de nuestra solitaria granja, ni mi padre ni mi hermana menor se dieron cuenta de mi salida.

Seguí caminando por el bosque buscando el lugar de impacto, supe que me estaba acercando cuando mire ramas rotas de los árboles, pero extrañamente no se encontraba ningún tipo de cráter por ningún lado. Camine un poco más y finalmente me encontré con aquella cosa.

Mi mente exploto, mi corazón comenzó a palpitar tan rápido, comencé a sudar inconscientemente, no pensé absolutamente en nada, solo me quede parado, no sabía que decir o hacer, no podía siquiera creer en lo que estaba viendo frente a mí. Era tal y como todos se imaginaban que era, pero aun así era prácticamente irreal que existiera; se encontraba tirado en el suelo, sus alas tapaban la mayor parte de su cuerpo, por lo menos el ala izquierda, era totalmente de color blanco, su melena y su cola eran negras, parecía estar dormido, su cara era como la de cualquier otro equino normal y corriente, pero no lo era, ¡frente a mí se encontraba un Pegaso!

Seguí observándolo por unos segundos más, tratando de convencerme de que era real, que de verdad estaba frente a mí, pero mi sentido común me decía que era solo una ilusión, de alguna forma debía serlo; me acerque a él lentamente y me incliné un poco para tocarlo: su pelaje era idéntico al de un caballo terrestre, pero más suave, las plumas de sus alas se sentían tan suaves como si fuesen de algodón, además eran tan grandes como las de un cisne, y lo más importante de todo fue que confirme que en realidad estaba existiendo frente a mí. Mi asombro era gigante, pero no dure mucho sintiendo sus suaves plumas, logre darme cuenta de que estaba sangrando, tanto de su pata delantera derecha como de sus costados y detrás de su oreja derecha. Su sangre era de color roja, curiosamente me imagine que sería azul, necesitaba ayuda, y se me ocurrió brindársela.

Corrí de vuelta a la granja y tome la camioneta, me acerque tanto como pude al animal y lo subí a la parte posterior, aún seguía inconsciente, supe que no estaba muerto al ver como su pansa se movía de arriba abajo, cuando llegue al establo lo recosté en un montón de paja, vende sus heridas y deje que descansara, después de eso me metí de nuevo a la casa y me deje caer en el sofá, aún estaba en shock, pensé en todas las posibilidades de que algo así pasara, todas las posibles explicaciones, pero no encontré ninguna, era físicamente, teóricamente, fantásticamente imposible, pero de alguna forma era real, había caído cerca de mi casa y yo lo ayude, y en este momento un Pegaso dormía en mi establo, era… Increíble.

Mi padre y mi hermana se despertaron, bajaron juntos de sus respectivas habitaciones y me encontraron sentado en el sofá, completamente sumergido en mis pensamientos.

-Oye hermano, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te pasa?—me dijo mi hermana pequeña, mientras mi padre solo me miraba con curiosidad.

-¿Qué? Oh sí, estoy bien—le respondí.

-¿Seguro? Te vez algo asustado… y pensativo—

-No, estoy bien, es solo que sucedió algo muy extraño—

-¿Algún problema con la tormenta de anoche?—pregunto mi padre, preocupado más por si había algún daño en su granja que si me había pasado algo a mí.

-Emm…algo así. Vengan, tengo que mostrarles algo—Les dije a ambos mientras me dirigía al establo e hice ademan de que me siguieran.

Me detuve frente a la puerta del establo y les advertí que no debían gritar ni hacer mucho ruido, y sobre todo no hacer nada brusco, después de todo no quería que lo despertaran, ambos asintieron intrigados de saber qué es lo que les mostraría. Abrí lentamente la puerta del establo mientras la curiosa de mi hermana se asomaba por la abertura que se hacía cada vez más grande, cuando fue lo suficiente como para pasar se adelantó dos pasos y se quedó quieta, mi padre me tomo con fuerza del brazo, mire sus expresiones, estaban igual que yo cuando lo vi por primera vez, se creó un silencio incomodo, hasta que fue roto por mi hermana.

-¿Cómo… que es esto… como es pos…?-

-Ya lo sé, no parece real pero lo es—le interrumpí, sabia a lo que intentaba llegar.

-¿Cómo es que un Pegaso está durmiendo en un montón de paja en nuestro estab…?—

Leslie interrumpió lo que estaba diciendo, se quedo mirando aun mas sorprendida a un lado de mí, yo levante la cabeza y mire como el Pegaso había levantado su cabeza y nos estaba mirando directamente, solo hacia eso, mirarnos, me atrevería a decir que estaba analizando la situación; yo también lo observaba, y no me di cuenta de que mi hermanita había dibujado una gran sonrisa en su rostro y se acercaba al lastimado equino, cuando me di cuenta di un salto hacia delante y la tire del hombro poniéndola detrás de mí, colocándome entre ella y el Pegaso, sin embargo no me di cuenta de que estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para chocar cabezas con él.

En menos de un segundo el Pegaso se levanto sobre sus patas traseras mientras relinchaba y acabo por golpearme en el pecho con sus patas delanteras, yo caí al suelo con fuerza totalmente sofocado mientras colocaba mis manos frente a mí para evitar que me pisara, cuando el Pegaso cayó sobre sus patas delanteras estas al estar heridas no soportaron su peso y se derribo encima mío. Me sofoco aún más, mientras el Pegaso intentaba a toda costa volverse a poner de pie mi padre corrió a un lado a buscar una soga con que sujetarlo. El Pegaso aun encima de mi relinchaba de pánico, al tener su hocico frente a mi cara yo también entre en pánico, me imagine que me mordería el rostro, comencé a gritar lo que causo aún más pánico en el ya de por si inquietado equino. Para colmo mi hermana también comenzó a gritar. El Pegaso aun no podía levantarse sobre sus patas delanteras, y debido al peso sobre mí no podía respirar (y lo poco que podía lo sacaba por los gritos de terror que exclamaba), el Pegaso comenzó a mover sus grandes alas para lograr ponerse de pie, median alrededor de dos metros de envergadura. Antes de que estuviera totalmente levantado mi padre enredo una soga alrededor de su cuello y lo enlazo a un poste mientras yo me arrastraba fuera del alcance de sus patas.

Me senté en el suelo y respiraba rápidamente mientras me calmaba de nuevo, al igual que el Pegaso. Después de un rato por fin el animal estaba comenzando a calmarse, volteaba a todos lados rápidamente mientras volvía a poner su mirada sobre nosotros, me di cuenta de que además del hecho de tener alas, parecía ser más inteligente que un caballo cualquiera. Se me ocurrió hablarle, incluso pensando que no funcionaría lo intente, comencé diciéndole mi nombre y explicarle que le había encontrado en el bosque, que estaba herido y lo traje a casa, que vende sus heridas y no tendría que preocuparse por nosotros, no le haríamos daño. El equino simplemente nos siguió viendo, pero bajo la cabeza recostándola en el piso y pude escuchar como exhalaba, al parecer confiaba en nosotros.

Pasaron unos días desde que encontré al Pegaso, sus heridas sanaron completamente muy rápido, contrario a lo que pasa con los caballos normales y nada mitológicos. Ahora ya acepta nuestra presencia, comencé dándole algunas manzanas y agua, y finalmente logre hacer que me dejara tocarlo, mi hermana no fue tan cuidadosa como yo, solo comenzó a acariciarle la crin y él se lo permitió, al parecer eso lo relaja. El día anterior mi padre lo desato, él estaba en el establo de manera voluntaria, siempre acompañado por mi hermanita (que no se separaba mucho tiempo de él). Extrañamente ya me había hecho la idea de que los pegasos eran reales, y me preguntaba que otras criaturas que de antaño consideraba inexistentes de verdad existían, desearía nunca haber querido saberlo.

Una noche mi padre, mi hermana y yo nos encontrábamos reunidos sentados alrededor del Pegaso, solo hablando entre nosotros y apreciando tal belleza. De pronto alguien toco la puerta del establo, lo que era bastante raro pues era de noche y nuestra granja estaba un poco lejos del asentamiento más cercano. Mi padre se levantó después de que tocaran la puerta por segunda vez, se disponía a preguntar quién era cuando fue abierta de golpe, al ver quien lo había hecho el Pegaso se puso de pie inmediatamente y lo miro fijamente, mi hermana y yo hicimos lo mismo. Era una persona de traje negro, era calvo pero tenía una pronunciada barba de color blanco que le llegaba hasta el pecho; lo primero que pensé fue que alguien se había enterado de alguna forma acerca de nuestro huésped y seria algún empresario rico que se lo llevaría, pero nunca podría haber imaginado lo que en realidad pasaba.

-Hola amigos, vengo para llevarme algo que me pertenece— Hablo el señor, dirigiendo su mirada al Pegaso.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo te has enterado de su existencia?— Le pregunto mi padre asertivamente.

-Lo vengo buscando desde hace rato, en realidad no pensé que alguien lo encontraría y lo ayudaría, pero siempre está en el último lugar en el que piensas—

En ese momento mi padre tomo una escopeta que estaba a un lado de él y le apunto al hombre.

-Dime quien eres y por qué piensas que puedes llevártelo, o hare que lo escribas con tu propia sangre— Dijo agresivamente mi padre, desde ese momento sabía que no tenía que mostrar temor ni retroceder.

El hombre sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia nosotros, voltee a ver el Pegaso y pude ver en sus ojos que tenía pánico. Mi padre sin pensarlo dos veces le disparo al pecho, pero no funciono, el extraño hombre seguía caminando hacia nosotros, como si nunca le hubieran disparado.

Mi padre disparo de nuevo, y de nuevo, pero el resultado era el mismo, esa persona no era normal. Se detuvo frente a mi padre, quien no podía creer que aún estaba vivo, y revelo su nombre.

-Mi nombre es Zeus, dios del Olimpo y líder supremo de los dioses— Dijo el viejo con una sonrisa.

Pero qué carajo, Zeus, el dios griego del rayo y líder de todos los olímpicos estaba frente a nosotros, a tan solo unos centímetros de mi padre, no puedo imaginarme como debió de haberse sentido. Zeus levanto el brazo y toco el hombro de mi padre, y con un movimiento que no supuso ningún esfuerzo de parte del dios lo lanzo hacia atrás, llevándose a mí hermana con él debido a la fuerza, hasta detenerse abruptamente al chocar con la pared del establo. El dios levanto su mano derecha apuntando a nosotros y de ella salió un rayo color azul neón, rodeo a mi familia y pude notar que no los estaba electrificando, probablemente solo lo usaba como un tipo de soga, y antes de que hiciera lo mismo con migo y el Pegaso bajo la cabeza y la metió entre mis piernas, y al levantarla me puso sobre su lomo y se echó a correr, yo no supe que hacer, solo tome con fuerza la crin del equino para no caerme, pasamos a un lado del dios quien solo volteo la cabeza al pasar, mire un momento hacia atrás y observe a mi familia aun sujeta por el rayo de Zeus, para poco después sentir como el viento me golpeaba a cara y comenzaba a mirar el suelo cada vez más lejos, al igual que el establo de la granja.

Volví a reaccionar cuando un pájaro me golpeó la cabeza, en ese momento estábamos volando sobre las nubes. Estaba en shock, una cosa era encontrar un Pegaso y llevarlo a tu casa pero otra muy distinta era que un dios entrara a tu casa y atacara a tu familia, simplemente no podía encontrar la razón por lo que lo hizo.

Después de un rato de volar descendimos en medio del bosque, cerca de un arroyo. El Pegaso agacho la cabeza y comenzó a tomar agua, yo me senté a un lado tratando de encontrar una explicación, o cuando menos, encontrar un culpable. No fue muy difícil, el culpable se encontraba a un lado de mí.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué Zeus ataco a mi familia? ¿Por qué te quiere a ti?¿¡Por qué Zeus ataco a mi familia!?— Le dije al Pegaso, este solo levanto la vista y me miro.

-¡Contesta, sé que me entiendes y de alguna forma debes poder hablar, así que contesta!— Le seguía gritando.

-Lo está haciendo, solo que no puedes escucharle— Dijo una voz femenina que parecía provenir desde todos lados, enseguida me levante y comencé a buscar el origen de esa voz, el Pegaso hizo lo mismo. Grite, preguntando quien era el responsable de dicha oración.

-Tranquilícense, no les dañare— nos dijo una sexy mujer mayor que no llevaba prenda alguna mientras salía de detrás de un árbol.

-Soy Neferi, una ninfa náyade—

El Pegaso bajo su cabeza en señal de respeto pero yo solo la seguí viendo. No tenía ni idea de que era una náyade.

-Yo también me alegro de conocerte Slate— Dijo la ninfa, se dirigía al Pegaso.

-¿Eres una que, y puedes comunicarte con él?— Le pregunte.

-Soy una ninfa, y como tal puedo comunicarme con la naturaleza— Me contesto.

-Ho genial, primero un pegaso, después Zeus y ahora una furcia vegetal que habla con el ambiente—

-Estas tenso, será mejor que te calmes—

-¿Qué me calme? Un dios todopoderoso acaba de entrar por la puerta de enfrente a mi casa y atacar a mi familia. ¡Como carajo quieres que me calme!—

-Pues estando así no se resolverá nada— Me dijo la ninfayare con tono sereno.

Respire profundo manteniendo el aire dentro de mí y después exhale lentamente -Bien, ya estoy calmado, ahora pregúntale a ese caballo-paloma qué carajo está pasando—

-Su nombre es Slate, y dice que lo siente, que no quería que nada le pasara a tu familia—

-Pues gracias por disculparte, pero no me importa eso, lo que me importa es que está pasando aquí, porque Zeus ataco a mi familia y que debo hacer para que no los dañe— Le dije volteando directamente con el Pegaso.

La ninfa hablo en nombre del cuadrúpedo, al parecer actualmente cursaba una guerra entre Zeus y Hades, me explico que el Pegaso en cuestión era un espía que servía a Hades, pero al parecer Zeus lo descubrió e intento asesinarlo, pero debido a una protección temporal que le brindo Hades lo más que pudo hacerle fue derribarlo del cielo en medio de una tormenta eléctrica, pero ahora esa protección se había esfumado, ahora era completamente capaz de morir a manos del dios del olimpo, razón por la cual decidió huir hace apenas un rato. También me conto que si yo no lo hubiera ayudado probablemente estaría muerto, y que estaba agradecido por haberle salvado la vida. De mi parte deduje que Zeus asumió que éramos aliados del Pegaso y por eso nos atacó, algo completamente lógico, pero aun pensaba que era algo innecesario de parte de un dios.

-Pues nada, ahora que se en que estas metido podemos regresar a mi granja y explicarle a Zeus que ni yo ni mi familia estamos involucrados contigo o Hades— Le dije directamente al Pegaso, pero la que hablo fue la ninfa.

-Él dice que no pueden hacer eso, Zeus piensa precisamente eso, y a menos que obtenga lo que quiere no soltara a tu familia, que lo siente de nuevo-

Pero qué ca***bron, aun después de poner en peligro a mi familia no está dispuesto a arriesgarse. Enseguida fue la ninfa quien hablo, esta vez con sus propias palabras.

-No es que quiera entrometerme pero, seguramente Zeus querrá que entregues al Pegaso a cambio de tu familia—

-Perfecto, ahora ya sé como liberarla, pues en marcha—

-Él no va hacer eso— Dijo la ninfa representando las palabras del Pegaso –No dejara que le entregues a cambio de tu familia-

-¿Qué? ¿Te recuerdo que es tu culpa que estén en esa situación?—

-Él lo siente… de nuevo, y dice que no puede permitirse ser asesinado por Zeus, tú no eres el único cuya familia está en riesgo—

-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?—

-Parece que cuando inicio esta guerra, Hades actuó rápido y se hizo de un espía apenas comenzó la primera ofensiva, fue el Pegaso quien fue elegido por el dios del inframundo, capturo a su esposa y potro y los tiene cautivos en el Hades, y a menos que haga lo que quiere los matara-

-¿Por qué no le explicas a Zeus tu situación?—

-Lo hizo, pero lo único que Zeus hizo fue darle sus pésames sin siquiera intentar nada, así que se vio obligado a obedecer a Hades-

-¿Qué? Se supone que Zeus es un dios sabio y benevolente, se supone que lidera el olimpo con honestidad y bondad—

-No todo lo que está en los libros es cierto… humano— Esta vez la ninfa hablaba por palabras propias. –Zeus es un buen dios, es cierto, pero no puede permitirse perder la guerra a costa de salvar la familia de un Pegaso, si Hades tomara el control del olimpo seria el peor desastre existente, por lo que en ocasiones es obligado a hacer cosas que no son muy bien vistas desde la perspectiva de otros—

-Bueno, creo que de cierta forma puedo comprender sus acciones, pero aun así no debería realizar actos tan denigrantes y malvados—

-¿Te das cuenta de que estas contrariando a un dios?—

-Sí, pero eso no importa ahora, mi familia está en peligro y si este estúpido Pegaso no me ayudara, yo mismo iré con él y le explicare todo—

-Slate dice que te recomienda que no lo hagas, pero si así quieres no cuentes con él—

-Pues bien, me iré sin él—

La ninfa me indico donde se encontraba Zeus, debido a su comunicación con la naturaleza un "pajarillo" le conto su ubicación, le di una última mirada al Pegaso, quien solo volteo la vista, y comencé a caminar en la dirección indicada. Admito que en ese momento no estaba de lo más centrado y cuerdo, pero me importaba mucho mi familia, y el que se encontraran en peligro era suficiente como para suprimir los pensamientos de que me dirigía a hablar cara a cara con un dios, y que podría destruirme con un chasquido. De cierta forma comprendo por qué el Pegaso no quiso acompañarme, su familia también está en peligro, yo haría lo mismo por la mía, solo espero que Zeus entienda.

Después de unos minutos caminando encontré a Zeus, estaba en medio del bosque en un claro, parecía estar esperándome, me miraba directamente con una cara totalmente seria, busque a mi familia con la mirada pero no estaban allí, esto sería una conversación solo entre él y yo. Me acerque lentamente a él y cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca me arrodille y comencé a hablarle.

-Ho gran señor todopoderoso Zeus dios del rayo y líder de todos los olímpicos, le suplico escuche mis palabras y comprenda la situación en la que me encuentro— Le dije, tenía que mostrar todo el respeto posible frente a él o me destruiría en un segundo; no respondió así que yo seguí.

-Le explicare, yo no tenía idea de la guerra que en estos momentos se cierne sobre nuestras cabezas, ayude a ese Pegaso porque me pareció lo correcto, pero no sabía que era su enemigo, mi familia y yo no sabíamos nada y queremos mantenernos alejados de todo esto, le suplico que los deje ir—

Zeus parecía haber escuchado mis palabras, solo levanto una ceja y hablo.

-Neferi, tu puedes leer la mente de los seres vivos, ¿En qué piensa este humano?—

La chica que pensé haber dejado con el Pegaso salió del suelo a un lado de él, entonces pensé en una teoría: Zeus conoce a Neferi, no sé ni puedo imaginarme siquiera como piensa un dios, pero apuesto que envió a esa ninfa con el solo propósito de llevarme hacia él.

-A este humano en realidad no le importa la guerra, no le importa lo que le pase al Pegaso, pero el falso respeto que le mostro hace unos momentos fue solo para que accediera a liberar a su familia sin que usted mi señor reciba nada a cambio, y sin dudarlo puedo ver que se puede aliar al Pegaso si así lo quiere sin tener nada de lealtad hacia usted—

No puede ser, la chica mitológica le dijo una verdad que pensé estaba ocultando bastante bien, no sé cómo lo hizo pero logro entrar a mi mente, y Zeus no se mostraba feliz con lo que le había dicho.

-Humano después de todo, escucha, si no me traes a ese Pegaso me encargare de cargar de tanta energía a tu familia que los hare explotar en pedazos—

Mierda, ahora las cosas están peor, parece que a Zeus se le está agotando la paciencia. La única opción que tengo es engañar al Pegaso para entregárselo, pero extrañamente comienzo a tener un sentimiento de desprecio hacia Zeus, ¿acaso todo lo que le importa es obtener lo que quiere? Ese es un dios al que no puedo respetar.

-De acuerdo, le traeré al Pegaso, solo espéreme aquí gran dios— Le dije mientras me ponía de pie y comenzaba a correr en dirección al Pegaso, tendré que engañarlo.

Cuando finalmente llegue al arroyo el Pegaso seguía allí, él me observo mientras me acercaba. Antes de que pudiera moverse salte a su lomo y susurrándole en la oreja le dije "tenemos que salir de aquí, ahora". El Pegaso comprendió perfectamente lo que estaba sucediendo y en unos segundos ya estábamos volando sobre las copas de los arboles. En mi mente seguía cursando la idea de llevarlo hasta Zeus y entregarlo, pero justo antes de que lo hiciera pensé en la razón por la que estaba haciendo todo esto. El Pegaso solo quería ver libre a su familia, al igual que yo, y aun sabiendo que yo quería entregarlo estaba dispuesto a llevarme en su lomo a un lugar seguro, mire a sus ojos y pude ver que tenía miedo, miedo de lo que estuviera a punto de pasar con su familia. En ese momento me sentí identificado con él, yo estaba igual y estaba tratando de hacer lo mismo, comprendí que de una u otra forma me había involucrado con él y pasara lo que pasara alguno de los dos no tendría lo que quiere; el o yo, no hay mas, y no pienso dejar que mi familia muera.

Llegamos a una cueva cerca de una montaña, descansamos un rato mientras pensaba en qué hacer. Las únicas opciones eran entregar el Pegaso a Zeus y liberar a mi familia, pero el Pegaso y su familia morirían; la otra opción era no entregarlo, de esta forma el Pegaso y los suyos serian libres, pero mi familia moriría y probablemente yo también. En varios momentos comenzaba a pensar en todo en lo que me había metido, pero enseguida trataba de dejar de pensar en eso, puesto que solo complicaría más las cosas y probablemente al comprender todo me volvería loco, y así no puedo salvar a mis seres queridos.

Un rato después logre pensar en un plan, era un plan totalmente loco y estúpido y tenía casi cero posibilidades de que funcionara, pero era lo mejor que se me había ocurrido.

Le conté mi plan al Pegaso, este me miro y comenzó a mover su pata delantera por la tierra, formando extrañas figuras consecutivas, poco a poco iban tomando forma: eran letras en latín, el intentaba comunicarse con migo. Aunque no comprendía el latín, algunas palabras me sonaban, prácticamente me decía que la decisión era mía, el seguir o no con el plan dependía de mí.

* * *

><p>Unas horas después de tomar mi decisión, nos encontrábamos volando a toda velocidad sobre las nubes. Yo me encontraba cada vez más nervioso, mi corazón palpitaba increíblemente rápido, estaba sudando por cada poro de mi cuerpo y mis brazos y piernas temblaban, así mismo sentía un malestar en mi estómago; intentaba no pensar en lo que estaba a punto de venir, aunque me era inevitable soltar una que otra lagrima de temor.<p>

Llegamos a un lago de mediano tamaño, desde las nubes nos quedamos observándolo. El Pegaso me miro una última vez, yo asentí con la cabeza, señal de que era hora. Tome una bocanada de aire y me abrase con fuerza al cuello del equino, toque dos veces su costado con mis talones y enseguida el Pegaso comenzó a descender hacia el lago a toda velocidad, de la misma forma que un ave de rapiña desciende para atrapar a su presa. Cuando estábamos a punto de llegar a la superficie del lago cerré los ojos y pude sentir como el agua impactaba contra nosotros, íbamos a tal velocidad que parecía algo solido. Abrí un poco los ojos y mire que seguíamos descendiendo al fondo del lago, concretamente a una pequeña fosa. En un momento los rayos del sol desaparecieron, yo seguía aguantando la respiración, pero en lugar de que el Pegaso tocara el fondo seguimos descendiendo. Poco a poco apareció una luz roja al fondo, pude ver como el agua se comenzaba a convertir en gas cada vez más transparente mientras el ambiente se ponía realmente caliente, yo cerré los ojos de nuevo.

Un minuto después el Pegaso golpeo mi cara con su nuca y al abrir los ojos me encontré con un panorama indescriptible, no era como me lo imagine, y ciertamente como nadie se lo había imaginado, simplemente era peor. Seguimos volando por el cielo del Hades mientras nos acercábamos a un castillo sobre una montaña, parecía estar rodeado de fuego. Aterrizamos en un balcón y baje del Pegaso. Este agacho su cabeza y yo acaricie su frente por última vez, era hora de conocer a Hades y poner nuestro plan en marcha.

Comencé a caminar por los pasillos del castillo, debo admitir que Hades tenia clase, el pasillo era amplio y largo, decorado con estatuas de mármol de diferentes personas, pude identificar una estatua de hércules por allí, estaba tapizado con un color crema, tenía diversos cuadros a lo largo de las paredes (incluía una mona lisa), pero la mayoría representaba algo relacionado con la mitología griega, intente no distraerme, estaba en el hogar de Hades sin invitación y portando malas noticias, no esperaba tener una reunión muy cordial con él.

A medida que avanzaba por el pasillo, me sentía más nervioso y asustado, cualquier animal podría haber olido mi miedo a un kilómetro de distancia, fueron los minutos más largos de mi vida, recordaba todo desde que era pequeño y como me divertía con mi familia, me salieron las lágrimas, pero no me detuve, hubo momentos incluso en los que mis piernas ya no querían caminar hacia delante, realmente sentía que me desmayaría en cualquier momento, pero aun así continúe, no quería detenerme y tener un colapso en el hogar del dios del inframundo. Finalmente llegue al final del pasillo, llegue a una enorme sala, muy lujosa, había varios estantes con libros, un mueble con un espejo y una estatua de oro, al fondo de la habitación se encontraba una chimenea que en lugar de fuego expedia hielo, un poco delante de ella un escritorio y detrás una gran silla que parecía hecha de plasma (o nitrógeno líquido, en cualquier caso) que estaba volteada en dirección a la chimenea.

-Por fin llegas— Escuche mientras estaba parado en medio de la sala, el sillón dio media vuelta y allí estaba sentado él; se parecía mucho a su hermano Zeus, pero su pelo en su cabeza era rojo fuego, su barba estilo candado era totalmente negra, eso le daba un toque de juventud a su apariencia. Sus ojos eran totalmente amarillos y tenía una cicatriz en su ojo derecho. Tenía su oreja izquierda rajada a la mitad, eso me indico que aun siendo dioses se les podía lastimar, ya fuera por ellos mismos o por otros dioses.

-¿Quién eres tú? Yo esperaba a la paloma sobre evolucionada— Me dijo con cierto tono de enojo y curiosidad.

Me arrodille frente a él y comencé a hablar: -Ho gran y poderoso Hades dios del inframundo y juez de los muertos, no soy digno de pronunciar mi nombre frente a usted, pero le vengo a informar que su leal espía Pegaso ha sido capturado por Zeus, antes de que eso sucediera me envió aquí en su búsqueda para pedir ayuda, ya que si Zeus tortura a su espía podría soltar información que a usted mi señor no le conviene que su enemigo sepa—

Espero haber sido lo suficientemente respetuoso para él, ahora a esperar una respuesta.

-¿Y dime, como conoces tu a mi informante y como llegaste aquí?—

-Mi señor, conocí a su informante por accidente pero le sirvo por voluntad propia, el simple hecho de molestar a Zeus es suficiente para guiar mis acciones. Llegue aquí por mi propio método solo con el objetivo de informar y darle una ventaja estratégica en la guerra que se cierne sobre nosotros—

-No quieras engañarme, humano, ninguno de tu especie llega aquí vivo como tú lo has hecho, y un Pegaso tiene como regla nunca dejarse ver ante los ojos de un mortal—

Mierda, es tan listo como solo un dios lo es, no me sorprende que se haya dado cuenta de lo que intento, pero por ahora tengo que seguir y ver en que acaba todo esto.

-Tiene razón mi señor, soy un humano y llegue aquí siendo ayudado por un enemigo de Zeus, la razón por la que lo hago no es otra más que ver que mi familia, secuestrada por Zeus, sea libre de toda responsabilidad que por mis acciones son castigados. No estaba mintiendo al decir que deseo molestar a Zeus, y tampoco al infórmale el destino del Pegaso que antaño me ayudo a escapar del dios del rayo—

Hades se puso de pie y se paro frente a mí, me dijo que dejara de mostrar falso respeto (¿tan obvio es que no respeto a estos dioses?) y me levantara frente a él, yo hice caso.

-La entrada al inframundo, la localización de su castillo, sus debilidades, todo eso obtendrá Zeus de parte del Pegaso— Le dije a Hades, era mi última oportunidad para hacer que fuera contra Zeus. El simplemente se alejo de mi y mientras le gritaba a Perséfone que me vigilara se desvaneció convertido en fuego. Segundos después una mujer llego a la sala, vestía un vestido de gala color negro, su hombro derecho estaba descubierto, su pelo le llegaba hasta la cintura y era de color negro, parecía rondar los 30 años, era realmente sexy. Al llegar me pregunto qué estaba haciendo allí, yo le respondí todo lo que quería saber, y me revelo que odiaba a Hades por obligarla a hacer cosas que no quería hacer. Me dijo que, si Hades se molestaría, liberaría a la familia del Pegaso para verlo arder de furia, así que delante de ella aparecieron dos equinos: uno era una yegua de igual tamaño que un caballo normal, era color crema y las primeras plumas de sus alas resplandecían como si fuesen de oro, el otro era de menor tamaño, un potrillo color café claro.

Al ser liberados, les explique la situación, el plan seguía su curso, ahora dependía de que el Pegaso se entregara, Zeus liberara a mi familia, Hades llegara y se enfrentara a él y en el momento el Pegaso escaparía junto con mi familia y saldrían de allí, pero me preocupaba que algo saliera mal, asi que en lugar de vernos en mi granja, decidí que era momento de visitar el hogar de los dioses y asegurarme que mi familia estuviera bien, además de que los dos pegasos también querían ver a su padre/esposo. Me subí al lomo de la yegua y nos dirigimos inmediatamente allí.

Cuando por fin llegamos al Olimpo Zeus y Hades estaba frente a frente, parecían estar preparándose para pelear, y en una orilla mi familia sana y salva junto con el Pegaso. Al llegar abrace tan fuerte como pude a mi padre y mi hermana, el Pegaso hiso lo mismo con sus parientes. Observamos como hades y Zeus hablaban un poco, alzaban la vos y se golpeaban de vez en cuando, y detrás de ellos otros dioses más, uno de ellos con un tridente, otro con zapatos con alas (wtf!), otra mujer con un arco, todos observando como los dos grandes discutían entre sí.

Mi hermana menor tenia agarrada mi mano con la suya, cuando dijo "son tan parecidos a los humanos, con tanta guerra y egoísmo". Eso fue como una revelación, era cierto, y por lo que había visto Zeus infravaloraba a la humanidad, y Hades la odiaba, podría usar eso a mi favor.

De entre todas las ideas que había tenido, esta era la peor de todas, pude haber salido con mi familia de allí, pude haber olvidado todo en lo que me metí, pero de hacerlo esta guerra tenía el potencial de causar un gran caos en la tierra, miles de personas morirían; algo me obligaba a hacer algo si tenía la posibilidad de hacerlo, de intentar salvar a las personas que eran nuestros amigos, familiares, conocidos, no pude contra ese sentimiento de intentar algo último, si mi plan llegaba a funcionar, podría salvar a muchas personas y evitar una guerra entre dioses, además no estaba totalmente convencido de que Zeus nos dejaría libres a mí y mi familia sin ninguna repercusión.

Monte en el Pegaso y le hice una señal para elevarnos a la altura de los dioses, mientras lo hacíamos le conté mi idea, el hizo un ademan señalando que estaba de acuerdo en que era una total locura, pero había un poco de posibilidades de que funcionara.

Al estar frente a ellos comencé.

-¡Malditos humanos, ya dejen de ser tan egoístas y pelear entre sí!— Les grite sin pensar en nada más que en el plan, en elegir cuidadosamente las palabras que usaría para completarlo.

-¿A quién le llamas humano estúpido humano?— Grito Hades volteándome a ver.

-A los humanos que tengo frente e mi, a los humanos que se creen superiores a los demás y que están peleando entre hermanos solo porque no se ponen de acuerdo—

-Calla miserable bicho, no nos compares con tu imperfecta especie pues somos dioses y superiores a ustedes fuimos concebidos— Dijo Zeus, estaba molesto pero mantenía un porte elegante. Me gire hacia él para hablarle directamente, ya me había orinado en los pantalones y había dejado de pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, así que ya nada me impedía mirarlo a la cara y decirle la verdad que tenía que decirle.

-Dices que los humanos son imperfectos, dices que ustedes fueron concebidos como seres superiores, pero lo que aquí están mostrando es una similitud muy pronunciada con los humanos. Ustedes crean guerras solo porque no se ponen de acuerdo, al igual que los humanos, y en ellas muere gente inocente solo por su egoísmo, igual que con los humanos, para al final darse cuenta de que no era necesaria esa guerra y esperar un tiempo para comenzar otra de nuevo, ¡igual que los humanos!—

Zeus y Hades solo me miraban, parecía que mis palabras habían surtido efecto.

-El hecho de que tengan súper poderes no los convierte en dioses, probablemente no sea nadie para decirles esto, pero ser un dios tiene que significar utilizar con responsabilidad ese poder y ser maduros y sabios con sus decisiones—

Mire la cara de Zeus, estaba claramente indignado por estar recibiendo verdades como puños de un simple humano. Estaba intentando que se dieran cuenta de que se parecían mucho a quienes odiaban o despreciaban, quería que dejaran de comportarse como tal y comenzaran a comportarse como lo que eran: dioses.

-¡No permitiré que un simple humano me hable de esa forma, cruzaste la raya y ahora lo pagaras!— Grito Zeus lleno de furia, me imagine que era porque lo que dije era cierto. Fue un giro a mi plan, pero de cierta forma me imagine que esta podría ser uno de los posibles resultados. Abecés es necesario que alguien muera para que alguien se dé cuenta de lo que está haciendo, pero ¿De verdad esperaba morir para evitar una guerra entre dioses?, no, esperaba morir para que Zeus tuviera su dosis de sangre inocente y que no se desquitara con mi familia, o colateralmente, con la del Pegaso. En ese momento estaba preparado para morir, solo esperaba el impacto del rayo que Zeus había lanzado ante mí, pero con un rápido movimiento el Pegaso giro hacia un lado y el relámpago pasó a solo centímetros de nosotros. Me di cuenta de que en el último momento me quería salvar la vida, saldar su deuda incluso aunque yo no quería, pero ya no pude decirle que se detuviera, el rayo ya nos había pasado, pero no desaparecía, gire un poco mi cabeza y pude ver como cambiaba de dirección lentamente, y mire cual era el nuevo objetivo del ataque de Zeus: mi familia.

Lo que Zeus lanzo era un ataque cargado de energía, mi familia ya nada podía hacer para evitarlo, ni yo que solo miraba como el rayo se acercaba a ellos en cámara lenta. Fue algo inesperado, el que debía morir era yo, no mi padre y hermana, Zeus cambio la jugada completamente, creo que esto es lo que pasa cuando desafías a un dios. Su muerte fue un poco más rápida, mi padre y mi hermana se abrazaron y mientras me volteaban a ver el relámpago los impacto y antes de que me diera cuenta ambos explotaron en cientos de pedazos, esparciendo su carne y órganos por todo el piso.

Ni siquiera grite, solo me quede viendo los restos de mi familia, lagrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos pero no sollozaba, me faltaba la respiración, no pude creer lo que había pasado, no quería creerlo.

Voltee a ver a Zeus, y lo que vi me partió completamente: estaba riendo, parecía disfrutar lo que estaba viendo, Hades en cambio parecía indiferente.

-La traición es el peor pecado entre los súbditos de los dioses, y como pecador debes ser castigado— Dijo Zeus dirigiéndose al Pegaso, yo aun no podía pensar en nada, solo podía mirar lo que estaba pasando.

En un momento sentí como todo se movió en cámara lenta de nuevo, el Pegaso me miro por última vez, comprendí que sentía tristeza, pero también enojo, no, no hacia mí, despreciaba a Zeus, juraría que me decía con la mirada que me vengara de él, después de esto Zeus levanto su mano derecha pero no estaba apuntando hacia nosotros, apuntaba hacia la familia del Pegaso. Este dio un giro y me dejo caer al vacío, inmediatamente después voló para ponerse frente a su familia segundos antes de que Zeus arrojara de nueva vez su mortal rayo. Mientras caía hacia las nubes logre ver como el rayo alcanzaba al Pegaso, no supe que paso después pues atravesé una fina capa de nubes y seguí cayendo hacia la tierra.

Dicen que las cosas más bellas de la vida les suceden a las personas más buenas del mundo, y que estas a su vez acaban siendo felices. En mi caso esto fue un poco diferente, ahora estando a punto de morir creo que debo reflexionar acerca de lo que otras personas sueñan con conocer, y que yo sigo maldiciendo de haber hecho.

Si nunca hubiera investigado esa cosa que cayó del cielo hace apenas unos días, no estuviera en esta situación, si tan solo hubiera entregado el Pegaso cuando pude mi familia no hubiera muerto, si hubiera dejado que Zeus y Hades se mataran el uno al otro y destruyeran el mundo mi familia y yo estaríamos juntos y felices en este momento. Pero no fue así, cada decisión que tome fue la decisión equivocada, un error tras otro y ahora lo estoy pagando, creo que la muerte es lo que merezco después de todo.

Poco antes de caer contra la tierra sentí chocar con algo y disminuir mi velocidad. Lentamente descendí sobre la superficie sin hacerme más daño que el psicológico, abrí los ojos y me encontré con el joven hijo del Pegaso que había causado todo esto, el me salvo de la muerte.

De alguna forma había pagado lo que hice por su padre, al cual busque alrededor del cielo pero no encontré. Lo voltee a ver y le pregunte sobre su padre, el negó con la cabeza, ¿su madre?, misma reacción, ambos ya no estaban con nosotros, tampoco mi familia.

Me senté pesadamente en el suelo y vomite varias veces, no quise pensar en lo que había sucedido. El joven potro se acerco a mí y puso su frente en mi hombro, obviamente también estaba triste. En ese momento me imagine el lugar al que habrían ido todos, probablemente habían sido tomados por Hades, o Zeus, ahora que sabía que esos dioses existen no quería imaginarme que irían a alguno de los dominios de los dos. La cara sonriente de Zeus se apareció en mi mente, intente suprimirla pero no pude, su cara me llenaba de odio, incluso desee tenerlo frente a mí y lastimarlo, pero sé que eso era imposible, o… no.

Es cierto, Hades tenía una herida a un costado de su cabeza, eso me recordó que a los dioses si se les podía dañar. Recuerdo la mirada del Pegaso, la mirada de mi familia, la risa de Zeus, tal vez si pueda hacerlo pagar por lo que hizo. Me levante y mire el rostro del potrillo, lleno de odio y amargura, pero él era su propio problema no el mío, así que comencé a caminar tratando de alejarme, pero me siguió.

Voltee de nuevo con él y mire determinación en su rostro.

-¿Tienes nombre?— Le pregunte, en realidad no sé si tenía o no, pero el negó con la cabeza.

-¿Pretendes seguirme a donde vaya cierto?— Le volví a preguntar, esta vez asintió en señal de afirmación.

-Bien, andando Aetos, tenemos un titán del tiempo que encontrar—


End file.
